Cewek Narsis Jatuh Cinta
by Roya Chan
Summary: Kurapika, cewek cantik paling narsis seantero dunia jatuh cinta pada Killua, seorang photografer. Entah kenapa, killua merasa aneh melihat Kurapika.. dia mengingatkan Killua akan seseorang yang pernah dia kenal dulu. Kisahnya bagaimana kelanjutan? kita klik yang satu ini! Dont like Dont read. And dont forget to RnR. Chap 4 updated! Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter x Hunter is always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai**

**.**

**Cewek Narsis Jatuh Cinta  
**

**.  
**

Di sebuah kampus, pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis yang amat sangat narsis. Hobinya tiap hari itu dandan dan foto-foto dirinya sendiri. Gayanya amat glamor. Kecantikkan dan keseksiannya membuat semua gadis lain iri akan dirinya. Gadis itu bernama Kurapika Kuruta. Banyak cowok yang naksir ama dia. Kalo diitung-itung, kira-kira ada lebih dari 7 cowok yang nembak dia tiap harinya. Dan hari itu, Kurapika sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus.

"Kurapika! Aku cinta padamu!" kata cowok yang bernama Kuroro.

"Kurapika! Jadi pacarku ya?" kata cowok yang lain.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!"

"Huuh! Kalian berisik sekali sih! Diem napa?" Kurapika kesal. "Tinggalin aku sendiri! Huh!" Kurapika kembali berjalan. Dia kekamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan akan foto-foto lagi dengan hp-nya.

"Huuhh! Sebel! Tiap hari cowok-cowok selalu begitu! Berisik! Ngganggu orang aja sih!" gerutu Kurapika, yang langsung menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Coba aja aku bisa tenang sehari, tanpa cowok-cowok itu. Au bakal sangat bersyukur." Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Gerombolan fans boy-nya sudah menantinya.

"Oh.. Kurapika.. Cantiknya dirimu!"

"Kau bagaikan bidadari turun kebumi ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika!"

"BERISIK!" teriak Kurapika. Semuapun diam. "Bisa gak sih, biarin aku sendiri? Sehari aja! Aku capek! Kalian ini ngganggu aku terus! Aku nggak suka tau!" Kurapika balik ke ruangan tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Dia marah, tak ada yang berani mengikutinya. Bahkan sampai pulang kuliah. Dia bener-bener marah, dan muak akan semua ini.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang, Kurapika jalan sendiri. Dia tak bawa mobilnya, karna mobilnya lagi ngambek, alias mogok.

Dan saat dia sedang enak-enaknya jalan sambil ndengerin lagu, entah lagu apa itu, Iwak Peyek, atau Asselole, atau ABG Tua? Tanyakan sendiri pada Kurapika.

_Jpret!_

Dia mendengar suara sebuah kamera mengambil gambar. Dia noleh kanan-kiri, bermaksud untuk mencari asal suara, dan numpang foto. Dan dilihatnya, seorang laki-laki seumurannya sedang bermain dengan kameranya. Cowok ganteng bin cakep berambut silver dan bermata _sapphire _itu tampak sibuk mengambil gambar di jalan-jalan itu. Jalanan macet, dan yang saat itu panas pula. Kurapika mendekatinya.

"Hai!" sapa Kurapika. Cowok itu tampak tercengang antara heran dan kaget melihat Kurapika.

"H-hey!" balasnya ragu.

"Lagi moto-moto apa? Kok serius banget?"

"Oh, ini, aku lagi moto keadaan kota Yorkshin di jam macet."

"Kamu suka moto-moto ya? Photografer ya?"

"Aku memang suka moto-moto, tapi aku bukan Photografer handal."

_Nih cowok kok nggak tertarik sama aku ya? Aneh!_

"Eh, eh, kalo boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya Kurapika langsung.

"Oh, kenalin.." dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kurapika menjabatnya. "..Namaku Killua. Killua Zoldyck. Kamu?"

"Aku Kurapika Kuruta." Mereka lepas tangan. " Eh, Killua.."

"Apa?"

"..Aku boleh numpang foto gak?" pertanyaan Kurapika membuat Killua mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah? Situ hobby foto ya? Narsis amat."

"Hehe.. Itu mah memang sudah bawaan dari lahir. Nggak bisa ditahan-tahan."

"Emang diare!"

"Hehe.." Kurapika nyengir.

"Ya udah. Mau foto dimana?"

"Di taman kota aja. Kan banyak scane bagus disana."

"Oke deh. Sana yuk!" merekapun ke taman kota, dan foto-foto disana. Kurapika yang narsisnya nggak ketulungan, langsung berpose imut ala Chibi-chibi. Mungkin, sudah ada 30 lebih foto Kurapika di kartu memory kamera Killua. Tapi Killua tetap mengambil foto Kurapika, tanpa henti. Selama Kurapika minta terus, ya Killua terus.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka berhenti foto-foto. Kurapika mengeluarkan laptopnya, bermaksud untuk memindah foto-fotonya dari kamera Killua.

"Killua. Aku pindah Filenya. Dari kameramu, ke laptop aku."

"I-iya. Eh, Kurapika, aku minta kopiannya beberapa, buat koleksi fotoku. Boleh ya? Aku juga kolektor foto."

"Eh? Boleh boleh! Salin aja!"

"Thanks, ya?"

"Nggak. Thanks ya?" Kurapika hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Dirumah Killua~ Kamar Killua~ Ruang Cuci Foto~

**[Killua POV]**

Lumayan, banyak foto yang kudapat hari ini. Dan hari ini, aku ketemu cewek cantik. Namanya Kurapika. Tuh cewek narsis abis. Bahkan minta foto ke aku yang baru dikenalnya. Baru kali ini aku ketemu cewek seunik Kurapika..

Kurapika.. Kurapika.. Kenarsisanmu tiada tara..

Tapi, entah kenapa? Rasanya aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya? Rasanya aku sudah lama mengenalnya. *mikir* Jangan-jangan...

Nggak! Nggak mungkin, Killua! Nggak mungkin!

* * *

**[Kurapika POV]**

Ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. Semua kampus dan sekolah diliburkan, pastinya. Sudah satu minggu sejak aku pertama kali ketemu Killua, dan numpang foto padanya. Aku selalu lewat dijalan saat aku bertemu dengan Killua tapi dia tak ada disana.

Hari ini aku berjalan dikebun untuk mencari(baca: ngambil) beberapa buah. Aku terus menerus memikirkan Killua.

Cowok ganteng, tinggi, cakep, perfect, baik hati.. Ah, bagus deh. Dia juga memperlakukanku seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Sikapnya tak berlebihan, cool, dan dewasa. Seperti inilah tipe cowok yang kucari. Bukan kaya cowok-cowok kampus yang lebay bin aneh.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Killua lagi. Bukan hanya sekedar numpang foto, tapi juga untuk berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Hey, Kurapika!" seseorang memanggilku. Spontan aku menoleh, dan kudapati... Kuroro!

"Uukh!" aku mendengus kesal.

_Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan Killua?_

"Kurapika sayang!" nadanya seperti yang merayuku. Dia mendekatiku.

"Apa sih maumu? Kerjaanmu mengganggu? Dikampus, di rumah, kerjaanmu merayu! A iya iya iya iya!" (nyanyi lagunya The Sister)

"Aduh Kurapika, aku kan sayang kamu.." dia mencolek daguku. Aku merasa jijik menerimanya.

"Pergilah kau. Pergi dari hidupku. Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu!" (nyanyi lagunya Sherinna)

"Pika-chan kalau nyanyi bikin aku makin jatuh cinta deh!"

"Cih!" aku segera pergi darinya. Aku muak dengannya.

**[Normal POV]**

Kurapika berjalan makin menjauh. Kuroro yang melihat keindahan tubuh seksi plus langsing Kurapika tak dapat menahan nafsu dan hasratnya. Kuroro langsung menyerangnya. Dia mendorong tubuh Kurapika hingga mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan. Tangan Kuroro memegang erat tangan Kurapika. Kurapika memberontak, tapi Kuroro terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan.

"Kuroro! Lepaskan aku! Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau, Kurapika!"

"Tidak! Lepasin, Kuroro!" Kurapika terus memberontak, tapi sia-sia.

"Kau milikku, Kurapika!" dengan itu, Kuroro langsung meraup bibir ranum Kurapika, melumatnya dan memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Kurapika terus menolak, tapi memang sia-sia. Dia lemah kalau sudah dalam posisi ini. Kurapika yang tak sanggup melawan Kuroro hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Kuroro memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut gadis berambut pirang itu, mengabsen giginya satu-satu, bertukar saliva, dan adu lidah. Kurapika yang hampir kehabisan napas memberontak kecil, dan Kuroro melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. Kuroro turun ke leher jenjang gadis bermarga Kuruta itu, memberi beberapa kissmark disana. Kurapika hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menangis.

"Kuroro! Kau gila! Bajingan kau! Lepaskan!" rontah Kurapika yang rupanya tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro yang telah selesai memberi tanda merah disana langsung turun kebagian dada penuh Kurapika yang masih tertutup rapi oleh pakaiannya. Kuroro membuka kancingnya satu-satu, dan melepaskan pengait bra Kurapika. Kurapika yang sudah merasa lemas hanya bisa menangis dan memukul-mukul kecil Kuroro. Dia sudah merasa tak berdaya.

_Tuhan.. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini! Tolong aku..._

Saat itu juga, Kurapika merasakan bahwa tubuh Kuroro menjauh darinya, dan mendengar suara orang memukul orang. Kurapika merasa lega sedikit. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang basah itu. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Orang biadab macam apa kau? Beraninya kau berbuat sehina ini!" kata orang itu. Suaranya begitu melekat bagi Kurapika.

"Cih! Ingat-ingat kau! Akan ku habisi kau suatu hari nanti!" kata Kuroro yang langsung pergi. Laki-laki tadi mendekati Kurapika.

"Kau tak apa, Kurapika?" tanyanya seraya memakaikan jaketnya pada Kurapika.

"..Killua..?"

"Iya. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak terluka?" tanya Killua panik.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku nggak papa kok, Killua." Kurapika mengeratkan jaket Killua pada tubuhnya yang terasa kotor. Dia merasa, kalau dalam keadaan ini dia tak pantas untuk bertemu Killua. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kurapika sambil berdiri.

"Aku selalu mencari pemandangan atau gambar bagus untuk difoto. Dan kebetulan aja lewat sini. Dan aku melihat hal yang mengganggu mataku. Seketika itu pula, aku kemari. Dan tak kusangka, itu kau. Kau benar tak apa kan? Kau tak diambil kan?"

"Iya, Killua. Aku tak apa. Aku juga tak diambil. Aku masih aku sepenuhnya."

"Begitu kah? Syukurlah!"

_Dia datang.. Dia benar-benar datang.. Aku bahagia.._

_Aku mencintainya.. tapi, apakah dia mencintaiku?_

* * *

Selesai.. Chap 1! Aku ngelembur lagi. (perasaan tiap hari juga ngelembur deh!)

Karna bsok ada remidi ulang, aku nggak ngetik banyak. Istirahat, kalo gak gitu, emak gue ngomel2.

Thanks dah baca. Review plis? Semakin banyak review, berarti kalian semakin cinta sama pairing ini. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi lagi, minna-domo! Akhirnya emak gue kagak ngomel-ngomel lagi. Jadi gue bisa ngelanjutin Fiction ini. Kalo misalnya kurang panjang and gak nyambung, maap aja deh! Soalnya gue kebanyakan mikirin Feitan(_apa coba hubungannya?_).

Ya udah, lanjut aja deh ceritanya.. Cap Cus Cint...

**.  
.**

**Chap 2**

_Ya.. Aku mencintai Killua.._

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Kurapika duduk di depan kedai susu langganannya, sambil senyam-senyum. Cowok-cowok lagi mandengin Kurapika, ada juga yang semaput. Dia begitu karna dia berhasil dapetin no. Hape-nya Killua. Dan apa kalian tau, nama apa yang digunakan untuk nyimpen Killua di hape-nya Kurapika? Ya, 'Calon Suamiku'.

* * *

_~Flashback_

_"Killua, aku mau pulang dulu. Aku mau membersihkan diri." Kurapika pamit._

_"Tunggu, Kurapika." Kurapika pun berhenti._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Ini!" Killua memberikan secarik kertas pada Kurapika. Kurapika menerimanya. "Itu nomor hape-ku. Kalo ada perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal hubungin aku aja ya?"_

_"He? Kok tiba-tiba kamu ngasih aku no hape-mu?" tampak rona merah muda dipipi Kurapika, untungnya Killua tak menyadarinya._

_"Ya kan kita teman. Kau juga kan narsis abis, jadi mungkin kau mau minta foto'in atau apalah."_

_"Oh! Oke! Makasih ya? Udah nolongin aku, and ngasih no kamu."_

_"Iya, sama-sama."_

_~Flashback End_

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Senritsu, sahabat Kurapika yang baik hati dan alim, juga sebagai anak pemilik kedai tersebut, menghampiri Kurapika yang lagi dengan GeJe-nya ketawa gak jelas(_sarap! *dibantai Kurapika*_).

"Kurapika, kamu kenapa kok senyum-senyum sendiri? Kamu gak gila kan?" tanya Senritsu sambil megang-megang dahi Kurapika.

"Nggak lah, Senritsu. Aku lagi seneng aja hari ini." Jawab Kurapika.

"Hee.. Memangnya senang kenapa? Dapat tawaran motret lagi? Atau apa?" Senritsu penasaran.

"Gini ya.." Kurapika bisik-bisik. "Aku lagi jatuh cinta!"

"Huuappuaa!?(baca: apa!?)" Senritsu kaget dengan lebaynya _*digebukin Senritsu*_.

"Hush! Pelankan suaramu, Senritsu! Ntar kalo kucing tetangga keguguran gimana? Bahaya kan?" kata Kurapika gak masuk akal. Seketika itu pula, Senritsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Sorry! Gomen! Mian! Maap! Sepurane!" bisik Senrisu menggunakan 5 bahasa berbeda. "Jadi, Kau lagi jatuh cinta? Sama siapa? Aku kenal gak?"

"Sama orang yang ganteng, cakep, baik hati..pokoknya perfect deh."

"Ya udah deh. Terserah kamu aja. Asal kamu seneng, aku juga ikut seneng. Tapi, Kurapika, nama orangnya siapa? Anak mana?" Senritsu masih penasaran.

"Namanya Killua. Entah dia anak mana, aku gak sempat nanya. Aku ketemu dia baru 2 kali dalam minggu ini. Dia ngasih no hape-nya ke aku. Jadi aku bisa mememesan(baca: smsan) sama Killua." Kurapika balik senyam-senyum, dan ketawa-ketiwi sendiri.

"Killua? Kayaknya aku pernah denger nama itu deh! Tapi dimana?" Senritsu mikir-mikir.

"He? Kau tau dia?"

"Kalo gak salah, dia tetanggaku sendiri." Katanya mantab. "Dia berambut silver, bermata _sapphire _kan?"

"Iya!"

"Wah, jadi memang bener, dia tetangga aku. Rumahnya dan rumahku hanya berjarak 5 rumah ke kanan."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku bisa sering-sering main kerumahnya dong. Kan aku dah tau rumahnya. Thanks, ya Senritsu!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Kurapika!"

* * *

Kurapika merasa senang sekali. Sudah dapet no hape-nya Killua, alamatnya juga dapet. Rejeki nomplok nih Kurapika, nasibnya memang mujur. Nggak kaya Leorio _*dipasung*_. Sepulang dari kedai Senritsu, Kurapika bermaksud untuk berkunjung kerumah Killua. Saat dia sampai di depan rumahnya yang terbilang mewah itu, langsung membunyikan belnya.

_Tiiing~ Tooong~_

Pagar rumahpun terbuka menggeser. Muncullah gadis kecil SD didepannya memberi salam.

"Ada perlu apa ya, mbak? Nyari'in kakak kah?" tanya anak itu.

_Nih anak kok bisa tau isi pikiran gue sih? _Batin Kurapika.

"Iya dhik. Kakakmu mana?" tanya Kurapika yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Kakak yang mana?" tanyanya balik.

"He?" Kurapika mengernyitkan dahi, nggak ngerti maksud anak itu.

"Kakak disini ada 4. Kakak mau ketemu yang mana?"

"Anu.. kak Killuanya ada?"

"Killu-nii lagi keluar!"

"Alluka! Sapa itu? Suruh masuk gih!" panggil seseorang dibelakang mereka, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Illumi yang masih ngeringin rambutnya pake handuk.

"Nggak usah, mbak. Saya Cuma mau ketemu Killua. Tapi Killuanya nggak ada."

"Eh, dhik. Panggil aku mas. Aku ini cowok."

"Oh!" Kurapika meng-oh dalam hati.

"Killuanya memang keluar dari tadi. Bentar lagi juga balik. Mau tunggu didalem?"

"Oh, iya sudah, mas." Kurapika pun masuk kedalam rumah mewah Killua. Dia duduk disofa. Illumi nyuguhin teh anget sama jajan, entah apa jenisnya, pada Kurapika. Setelah Illumi perhatikan, dia seperti mengenal Kurapika. Illumi bermaksud ingin tanya, tapi dia urungkan. Dia berpikiran 'Tidak Mungkin'.

"Monggo dimakan."

"Iya, mas."

"Memangnya, situ ada perlu apa ya sama Killua?"

"Saya Cuma mau ngobrol sedikit saja. Biar kesannya lebih akrab."

"Emangnya situ baru ketemu adik saya ya?"

_Lho? Ini kakaknya Killua toh? Ku kira pembantunya! _Batin Kurapika.

"Iya, mas. Saya baru ketemu 2 kali dalam minggu ini. Dia memang sulit buat ditemui."

"Ya dia memang gitu! Eh, kalo boleh tau, situ namanya siapa ya?"

"Saya Kurapika Kuruta. Saya Kuliah di Universitas Hunter."

"Oh.. Namaku Illumi Zoldyck. Kakak Killua yang paling tua. Itu tadi yang di gerbang namanya Alluka. Dia adik terkecil Killua."

"Illumi! Lu liat _hairdryer_ and kosmetik emak kagak? Mau kondangan nih!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu yang tak lain adalah Kikyo.

"Di kamar aye mak! Sisir, bedak, ama lipstiknya juga! Belom aye pake. Tapi ntar balikin lagi lho mak!"

"Oh. Makasih ye, Lum!" Kikyo manggil Illumi, 'Lum' _*author ngakak trus digampar Illumi*_

"Mas, situ kok pake alat-alat begituan ya?"

"Yah.. aku kan jaga penampilan._*ngibasin rambut*. _Gini-gini aye bintang pilm."

"Pilem apa ya?"

"Itu.. Nenek cebok, sama Babi Ngepot. Terus TiRen, maTI ketimpuk duREN!" Jawab Illumi PD. Kurapika hanya bersweetdrop. Dia tau kalau Illumi pasti jadi pemeran 'itu'nya.

"Assalamualaikum! Mak, temen-temennya emak udah nungguin."

"Iya, Kill." Buru-buru Kikyo mbenerin kondenya yang hampir sebesar dan selebar bakul nasi, lalu keluar.

"Lho? Kurapika? Kamu kok kesini?"

"Killua. Aku Cuma mau main aja."

"Oh.."

"ILLUMI! TOLONGIN ADIK LU INI! KALLUTO NYEMPLUNG GOT!" teriak Kikyo dari luar. Teriakannya sangat membahana badai bajai. _*ala Syahrini*_

"Iya mak!" Illumi keluar meninggalkan 2 sejoli ini.

"Kurapika. Darimana kau tau rumahku?"

"Aku diberitahu Senritsu, sahabatku."

"Senritsu? Oh, tetangga. Dia baik banget lho."

"Iya, dia memang baik."

Dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang seru, walaupun tangisan membahana badai gulai Kalluto terdengar menggelegar dari sabang sampai merauke, berjajar pulau-pulau #plak.

Selain mereka bincang-bincang Kurapika ternyata tak lupa dengan Hobby abadinya, yaitu foto. Tentu saja, Kurapika minta difotoin Killua lagi. Kenarsisan yang tiada duanya itu kumat lagi dihati Kurapika.

Dan dengan ini, saya, si author imut _*ditendang*_, menyatakan, bahwa Kurapika makin jatuh cinta dengan Killua, dan keluarganya yang unik binti aneh. Sekian...

Haha.. Masih lanjut kok.. tadi Cuma bercanda. Oke, let's mulai again.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah Killua, dengan hati senang, dia berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu Cherry Belle, Love is you. And tiba-tiba, saat di gang sepi, ada seseorang yang memanggil Kurapika dari belakang.

"Kurapika Kuruta?" sontak Kurapika menoleh.

"Iya? –Hmp!"

Seseorang itu tadi membekap mulut Kurapika, memasukkannya dalam karung, salah, mobil yang datang entah darimana. Kurapika diculik!

* * *

Dikamar Killua~

Hape tanpa merek dan jenis milik Killua berbunyi. Dia chek...

Calling : Kurapika.  
Angkat atau tolak? Capek mau bunyi terus.. _*hapenya ngambek*_

Killua pun mengangkatnya.

"Hallo? Kurapika?" sapa Killua.

"_Hahahaha!_" terdengar gelak tawa seorang laki-laki diseberang. Killua panik.

"Ini bukan Kurapika ya?"

"_Tentu saja bukan. Kurapika cewek, gue cowok._"

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurapika?" Killua emosi.

"_Tenang saja. Aku tak mengapa-apakan Kurapika. Tidak untuk saat ini. Begini saja, jika kau tak datang ke gudang tua timur kota Yorkshin sebelum jam 12 malam, aku akan membunuh Kurapika, kau, dan seluruh keluargamu. Mengerti?_"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan kau apa-apakan Kurapika!"

"_Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Dan ingat, datanglah sendiri!_" Dia menutup telfon.

Killua resah bukan main.

_Kurapika... Bertahanlah.. Aku pasti akan kesana!_

_TO BE BERSAMBUNG...  
_

* * *

Selesai.. Chap 2! Chap 3 besok atau lusa ya? Soalnya filenya lupa gak ke copy ke flashdisk. Bodahnya gue!

Ok dah, sekian dulu. Maap beneran kalo gak nyambung and kurang seru. Itu akibat dari pikiranku yang termanipulasi oleh wajah cakrp Feitan *dilempar*

Thanks, and ku tunggu review dari kalian!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Balik lagi dengan author gak jelas ini. Ceritanya mau dilanjutin kan? Langsung baca dibawah ini. Maap kalo tambah kacau. Ohya, yang belum tau, nama aye Aril, orang Jember, jawa timur. Tapi situ semua boleh manggil aye El. (gak masuk akal ya?)...

Dan satu lagi, di chap 3 ini, aye disuruh temen aye masukin namanya. Dia pengen jadi masa lalu Killua. Dan kebetulan, temen saya punya ciri2 mirip Kurapika. Jd dia jadi OC. Don't be sakit hati and iri lho ya? Namanya juga Fiction..

Gk usah banyak chit chat. Mulai deh...

**.**

**Chap 3**

Killua berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sekarang masih pukul 8 malam. Killua sedang mikir-mikir keras. Mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

* * *

_Masa lalu Killua..._

Malam itu, 2 tahun lalu, hujan deras mengguyur kota Yorkshin dengan senangnya. Disebuah cafe, tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Killua. Dia terlihat termenung menunggu sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Killua datang juga.

"Maaf, Killua. Aku terlambat." Kata gadis itu. Dia bernama Alicia Tika. Panggil aja Tika. (OC nih!)

"Ah, Nggak papa kok, Tika. Aku juga gak nunggu lama."

"Hari ini hujannya deres banget. Jadi aku agak basah." Kata Tika.

"Oh.." Killua mengenakkan jaketnya pada Tika. " Pakailah, biar gak masuk angin."

"Thanks." Mereka berdua duduk, saling tatap.

"Tika, kau mau pesan apa? pilih aja. Aku yang bayar. Ini juga sebagai perayaan ultahmu. Dan tak lupa, hari jadi kita yang pertama." Kata Killua. Tika hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pesan Moccachino sama roti bakar rasa tuty fruty."

"Kalo aku pesen Chocochino sama martabak manis."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Kata sang pelayan, undur diri.

"Tika, aku mau ngasih kamu sesuatu."

"Hm? Apa"

"Ini, buat kamu!" Killua memberikan sebuah cincin dan kalung berliontinkan _bunny_. Tika terlihat senang melihatnya.

"Killua.. Thanks, ya?"

"Sama-sama." Killua memasangkan cincin dan kalung itu pada Tika, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sebentar.

"Permisi, pesanan datang." Sang pelayan memberikan pesanan mereka. Mereka menyantapnya setelah si pelayan undur diri yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah kenyang oleh makanan cafe itu, mereka pulang, naik mobil pribadi Killua. Hari itu, adalah hari yang paling berkesan dihati keduanya. Saat ada ditengah jalan, didepan mereka, datang sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Killua membanting setir kekanan, yang mengakibatkan sebuah tabrakan antara tubuh pohon, dan bibir mobil. Kepala mereka terbentur keras. Killua melihat ke arah Tika, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tika terlihat lemas sekali.

"Killua.. maaf.. aku tak sekuat yang kau kira.."

"Tika.."

"Hari ini, adalah hari dimana aku lahir. Hari dimana kita jadian, dan hari.. dimana aku akan kembali.."

"Tika.. kamu ngomong apa?" Killua ngomong tak kalah lemas. Tika hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Killua.. Jaga diri ya?" Tika menutup matanya. Dia tak bernafas lagi. Killua panik bukan main.

"Tika! Tika! Kau kenapa? Bangun, Tika! Tika jangan tinggalin aku. Tika!"

_End masa lalu Killua~_

* * *

"Aku sudah kehilangan Tika..." Killua menghela nafas. "Aku tak mau kehilangan wajahnya lagi. Kurapika, sangat mirip dengan Tika. Aku, aku.. Aku harus kesana sekarang! Saat pertama kita bertemu, aku mengira dia adalah Tika, tapi bukan.. dia Kurapika."

Killua berangkat. Dia pamit ke keluarganya 'Aku harus beli roll foto dulu'. Padahal tidak. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Kurapika. Dia naik mobil pribadinya yang baru. Sekitar jam 10 malam, dia sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Dia masuk dengan sekarung keyakinannya.

Disana dia mencari-cari dimana Kurapika berada. Dan begitu dia sampai di lantai 5, dia melihat seorang gadis terikat dan dibekap dipojokan. Itu pastinya Kurapika. Killua langsung menghampirinya.

"Kurapika!" panggil Killua pelan.

"Hmp hmp hmp!(baca: Killua! Tolongin aku!)"

"Tenanglah, aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu."

"Hohoho.. Akhirnya kau datang juga, Killua." Kata seseorang dibelakang Killua. Killua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau kan..."

"Ya. Aku adalah laki-laki yang kau pukul waktu itu. Namaku Kuroro Lucifer, Killua."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" Killua berhasil melepas ikatan Kurapika.

"Kenapa? Karna aku dendam padamu. Aku tak menyangka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Dendam? Emang gue kenal lo? Emang lo tau gue?" Killua lebay _*ditusuk tugu pahlawan*_

"Aku adalah pengemudi truk yang membuatmu kehilangan Tika, 2 tahun lalu. Masih ingat kah kau?"

"Kau.. Jadi kau yang.. kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karna kau mengambil orang yang ku cintai. Kau selalu saja begitu. Kau memiliki Tika 2 tahun lalu. Sekarang aku menemukan Kurapika, cewek yang mirip identik dengan Tika, aku ingin memilikinya! Dan apa kau akan memiliki Kurapika juga? Tak akan kubiarkan. Akan kubunuh kau hari ini juga! Kurapika milikku!" Kuroro menodongkan tembak _short gun_-nya.

"Kuroro! Jangan coba-coba kau membunuh Killua! Jika kau mau membunuhnya, maka kau juga harus membunuhku!"

"Kurapika! Dia ingin membunuhku. Kau jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati, Killua! Aku mencintaimu!" kata-kata Kurapika membuat Kuroro dan Killua kaget.

"Kurapika..."

"Aku tak bisa kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Memang aku bukanlah Tika. Dia kakak kembarku. Kakakku suka pakai marga lain untuk menyamarkan namanya sendiri. Aku diberi pesan olehnya untuk menjaga dan mencintai Killua. Tapi aku tak pernah tau wajahmu. Namamu saja aku baru tau. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya. Dan aku memang mewarisi perasaan cinta ini dari Kak Tika. Aku tak mau kehilangan Killua setelah kehilangan Kak Tika."

"What? Jadi.."

"Aku mencintai Killua, seperti Kak Tika mencintai Killua."

"Kurapika..."

"Sudah Kuduga ini akan terjadi!" Kuroro makin kesal. Kalian tak usah hidup sekalian didunia ini! Aku sudah muak!" Kuroro yang sudah memuncak langsung melakukannya.

_DOR!_

Suara tembakkan menggema diseluruh penjuru gedung. Mata Kurapika seketika itu langsung membulat, saat melihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampan Killua(Eaa! Eaa! Mulai!). Seketika itu pula, badan itu terkapar lemas dengan luka tembak dipunggungnya.

"KILLUA~~!"

* * *

Chap 3, Finished!

Killua-chan kena tembak.. Hiks.. tapi tak apa, masih ada Feitan-chan *diranjam*

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Ada di chap selanjutnya.

Kalo udah ada, ya lanjut. Klo gak ada, tunggu besok. Huehehehe... *dijitak*

Review, please, onegai?


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaaann~! Minna-chan.. Ficnya berlanjut deh! Langsung aja yuk, dari pada penasaran..

**.**

Killua langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Kurapika mengabari keluarga unik Killua. Keluarga sarap itu pun seketika berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Killua dirawat. Saat mereka menemui Kurapika, mereka kaget.

"Lho? TIKA!?" semuanya kaget plus cenngo.

"Maaf, saya bukan Tika. Saya Kurapika. Tika itu kakak kembar saya."

"Oh.. Pantes.."

"Kurapika, bagaimana keadaan Killua? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kikyo panik.

"Dokter belum keluar. Killua kena tembak karna ngelindungi saya dari serangan orang gila. Bisa dikatakan, penculik yang menculik saya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah diamankan dukun, eh, salah, polisi maksud saya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kita tunggu saja, dan berdoa."

Setelah 30 menit menunggu. Dokter keluar dari kamar UGD.

"Kalian, keluarga Killua?" tanya dokter yang bernama Leorio itu. (akhirnya gue keluarin juga lu!)

"Iya, kami semua keluarganya. Gimana keadaan Killua?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sedang kritis. Tembakan itu mengenai bagian usus dan tulang punggungnya. Jadi dia mungkin akan menjalani masa koma selama kira-kira 1 minggu."

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan, dok?"

"Iya. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah.."

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

Killua mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menoleh sedikit. Seluruh keluarga dan Kurapika ada disitu, berdiri, memandanginya.

"Kalian.."

"Killua. Akhirnya kau sadar juga nak." Kata Kikyo senang.

"Iya. Kau laki-laki yang hebat. Itu baru anakku." Tambah Silva.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Killu-nii." Kata Alluka.

"Terima kasih. Kurapika mana? Aku mau bicara!"

"Iya, Killua.. Ada apa?"

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak luka?"

"Iya. Aku tak apa."

"Syukurlah. Mak, pak, aku mau minta restu dari kalian. Bolehkah aku menikahi Kurapika, saat aku sembuh total?"

"Tentu saja boleh, nak. Semuanya up-to-you. Kami senang kalau kau senang."

"Thanks, ya, mak. Kurapika, kita nikah setelah aku sembuh. Kau mau kan, Kurapika?"

"Iya, Killua. Aku mau!"

"Thanks, Kurapika.. kau memang mirip dengan Tika, hanya saja, Tika gak narsis kaya kamu. Kau memang unik dimataku."

"Hehe.."

Narator/Author: Dan begitu seterusnya...

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

"Selamat ya, Kurapika, Killua..."

"Kami mendo'akan yang baik-bak untuk kalian."

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

"Sekarang, Kak Kurapika lempar bunganya." Kata Alluka disamping Kurapika. Kurapika pun melempar bunga bucket-nya. Dan itu mendarat mulus ditangan Senritsu.

"Senritsu, kutunggu kau!"

"Iya, Kurapika. Semuga kau bahagia. Hiduplah dengan tentram."

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Senritsu."

Mereka berdua, Kurapika dan Killua naik ke mobil pribadi Killua. Mereka menuju tempat yang nyaman untuk malam pertama.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia dengan selamanya...

**~owari desu yo~**

* * *

Hihihi.. Selesai juga nih Chap 4.

Cukup pendek ya? Biarin. Ok, thanks yang udah baca nih cerita, dari awal ampe mentok pojok akhir. Review, plis?


End file.
